Gift
by invi-chan
Summary: Ginji et Ban vont acheter des cadeaux de Noel pour la première fois au centre commercial. [GinjiXBan]


**texte by kawaii kaze-chan**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Noël. C'était un moment pour les familles de se retrouver, de décorer la maison avec des Père Noël et leurs rennes, d'orner les sapins de lumières colorées et - du point de vue de Ban - de chanter toujours les mêmes chants ennuyeux de Noël encore et encore dans les magasins. Si la durée de chaque chanson était approximativement de quatre minutes, cela devait être la trente-et-unième fois qu'il avait entendu "Frosty le bonhomme de neige" pendant les deux heures qu'il avait passé avec Ginji dans le centre commercial plein à craquer de tous ces clients achetant leurs cadeaux à la dernière minute.

Ban soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs hérissés. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de célébrer Noël l'année précédente, ni l'année d'avant, alors pourquoi débuter maintenant ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient de l'argent à gaspiller, au contraire. L'utilisateur du jagan grogna tandis qu'une femme d'âge moyen le bousculait, ses bras portant plus d'achats que Ban aurait cru possible de tenir. Elle lui jeta un regard furieux, mais avant Ban avait pu crier des insultes dans son dos alors qu'elle se dandinait vers le parking. Il sentit un poids sur sa manche et rencontra une paire de grands yeux marrons quand Ginji le regarda.

"Ban-chan... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'avais fait la moitié du chemin dans le magasin avant de réaliser que tu ne m'avais pas suivi," Le blond fit la moue, "Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ?"

Ban résista à la tentation de rester bouche bée devant lui. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce partenaire, il était aveugle ou quoi ? Ne pouvait-il pas voir le flot de personne qui déambulait dans le magasin ? Qui étaient sur leur passage ? Qui les poussaient et se bousculaient pour avoir dans leurs mains ce qui étaient supposés être "les meilleurs achats de la saison" ? Comme pour traduire ce qu'il pensait, un autre acheteur le poussa avec force, le plaquant contre une vitrine.

"Hey, c'est quoi ton problème ?" Hurla Ban, ne recevant comme réponse qu'un "arrêtez d'obstruer le passage !", jetée par dessus l'épaule de l'acheteur précédemment mentionné qui continuait de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule.

"Ban-chan ! Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Ginji, qui tentait d'aller où Ban se trouvait, toujours debout plaqué contre la vitre.

Les jurons moururent dans sa bouche et se changèrent rapidement en un murmure "ouais... ça va" tandis que le jeune homme le regardait avec sa bouille inquiète. Ban soupira. Il ne pouvait jamais rester en colère contre quiconque ou quoi que ce soit quand Ginji était là. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui faisait que Ban voulait le protéger et le rendre heureux tout le temps.

C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle ils étaient finalement là à acheter leur cadeau de Noël. Ban n'avait pas su comment dire non à son partenaire quand il s'était mis à sauter partout d'excitation en lui demandant s'ils pouvaient dépenser leur argent gagné pendant leur dernier mission pour des cadeaux de Noël. Il avait promis à Ban qu'il n'utiliserait pas tout, mais connaissant Ginji, il voudrait acheter quelque chose pour tout le monde, et cela malgré qu'il dépense tout, ils serait sûrement encore profondément endettés.

Ginji lui fit un large sourire, et Ban sentit son visage rougir alors que Ginji lui prenait la main et l'emportait à travers la foule.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses que Kazu-chan aimerait pour Noël ? Ou devons-nous acheter quelque chose pour Natsumi en premier ? Tu crois que ce serait plus simple de lui trouver un cadeau ? Nous pouvons acheter quelque chose pour Hevn-san en même temps ! Il est plus facile de trouver quelque chose pour les filles, non ? Oh, et bien sûr quelque chose pour Madoka sinon Shido me tuera..." Ban sourit faiblement à "l'anguille électrique" qui vibrait à chaque idée de cadeau. C'était mignon, vraiment. Bien que Ban ne se souciait absolument pas de ce que ce stupide Beast Master voulait sous son sapin.

Ses pensées commençaient à dériver quand il jeta un regard rapide dans l'intérieur d'une boutique pendant que Ginji le tirait. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment un acheteur. Après tout, il avait rarement eu cette chance enfant, et maintenant il manquait sérieusement d'argent. Bien sûr, il avait été dans des centres commerciaux avant, mais il n'y avait jamais été pour faire des cadeaux, et n'avait en plus jamais fait attention à ce que les magasins vendaient.

"Je me demande ce que Ginji aimerait pour Noël." La pensée flottait dans sa tête alors qu'ils entraient enfin dans le magasin. Ban cligna des yeux. Il avait totalement oublié ça. Bien sûr il devait acheter un cadeau à son partenaire ! Mais qu'est-ce que Ginji voudrait ? Ban pensait qu'il connaissait le garçon assez bien, mais maintenant qu'il y songeait, il n'avait aucun indice sur ce que Ginji voulait pour Noël.

"... OK, Ban-chan ?"

"Huh ?" Les yeux bleus clignèrent alors qu'ils en avaient trouvé deux marrons qui les fixaient intensément.

Ginji fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de refaire la moue. Ban détestait quand il faisait cela. Cela signifiait que même si Ginji lui demandait de courir nu partout dans le centre commercial en chantant l'hymne national, il l'aurait fait, parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu lui résister quand il le regardait comme cela.

"Je suggérais que l'on devrait partager les cadeaux. On pourrait écrire "De la part de Ban et Ginji" sur les cartes. Ca pourrait nous faire faire des économies, puisque nous n'aurions pas à acheter deux cadeaux !" Ginji souriait, terriblement fier de lui pour avoir pensé à cela, et de la façon dont il regardait Ban, il espérait que son partenaire serait aussi heureux avec son idée de partager les dépenses.

"Um.. oué." Bien. Dépenser moins était bien. Ecrire leur nom ensemble sur une carte ne l'était pas. N'était-ce pas seulement les couples mariés qui faisaient cela ? Mais Ban ne pouvait même pas commencer à formuler une phrase pour essayer de dissuader Ginji. Pas quand le blond était en train de marcher en rayonnant d'allées en allées comme cela. Ban soupira, pour la énième fois de la journée. Partager les cadeaux sauverait définitivement beaucoup d'argent. Vraiment. Il pourrait utiliser cette excuse pour n'importe qui appelé Natsumi ou Shido - qui essaierait de plaisanter avec ça.

"Hey, si on achetait ça pour Shido !" Ginji leva un mug rose avec les mots "Animal Lover" et un énorme coeur imprimé dessus.

"Ne prends pas ça ou nous allons devoir en payer le prix !" Ban saisit la tasse de ses mains. Il souriait déjà à la pensée de l'expression de Shido quand il ouvrirait son cadeau. Puis son expression redevint sérieuse, et il replaça avec soin l'objet sur l'étagère. Prenant doucement Ginji par le bras, le brun le tourna vers lui pour lui faire face.

"Ban-chan ?" Ginji le regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais ses joues se teintèrent légèrement de rose. Il n'essaya pas de se dégager de la main de Ban.

"Ecoute, Ginji" Ban prit une profonde inspiration, "Tu sais, tu cherches à acheter des cadeaux pour tout le monde... mais qu'est-ce que tu veux pour Noël ?"

Ginji rougit soudainement. "Tu n'as pas besoin de m'acheter quoi que ce soit ! Vraiment ! Tu es le meilleur partenaire et ami que je puisse souhaiter !" Il fit un sourire chaleureux à Ban avant de continuer, "J'aurais dû être le premier à t'offrir un cadeau. En fait, je l'ai déjà fait. Tu pourrais aussi bien l'avoir maintenant." La rougeur était de plus en plus vive à présent, alors que Ginji fouillait dans sa poche pour en sortir un petite boîte blanche.

"Joyeux Noël, Ban-chan !"

"Ginji..." Ban n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi dire tandis qu'il acceptait avec précaution la boîte et l'ouvrait lentement. Il déchira le papier bulle dont le cadeau était entouré pour révéler un petit cadre photo métallique. Ginji y avait mis une photo d'eux deux, souriant devant l'appareil, avec leurs bras sur l'épaule de l'autre. Ban se souvint d'avoir pris la photo plusieurs mois avant avec l'appareil d'Hevn après une mission réussie avec succès.

"Je me demandais quand la photo allait être développée," murmura-t-il, passant ses doigts sur le cadre.

Ginji rit doucement. "En fait, Hevn-san me l'avait donnée moins d'une semaine après que nous l'ayons prise. Désolé si je ne te l'avais pas montrée. J'ai pensé que ce serait plus sympa dans un cadre, et ça semblait être le cadeau parfait de Noël."

"Il avait prévu son cadeau depuis des mois ? Et je n'ai pas pensé à lui en faire un avant maintenant !" Ban se réprimandait mentalement. Soudain, ses doigts passèrent sur une petite rainure dans un coin du cadre en dessous de la photo. Il avait été trop occupé à la regarder qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il y avait quelque chose de gravé sur le cadre.

"S ?" demanda Ban en passant son pouce sur la simple lettre gravée dessus.

Ginji sourit, et mumura, "Pour le 'S' dans Get Backers..."

"Qui signifie que tu n'es jamais seul," finit Ban silencieusement. Il détacha son regard du présent et regarda fixement Ginji. "Merci".

Le sourire de Ginji s'agrandit, mais la réponse "de rien" n'eut pas le temps de s'échapper de ses lèvres car Ban s'était penché et les avait recouverte par les siennes.

Le baiser était chaste, et en plus inattendu, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu au contraire. La bouche de Ban était chaude, et douce, et le baiser tout ce dont Ginji avait pu rêvé.

Ban s'écarta lentement, mais pas assez loin pour que leur souffle continuent de se mélanger.

"Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Ginji."

Le blond sourit légèrement, et cela éclaira tout son visage, faisant danser ses yeux marrons avec gaieté, plaisir et quelque chose qui pouvait s'apparenter à du soulagement.

"Tu sais quoi, Ban-chan ? C'était exactement ce que je voulais pour Noël."

Fin


End file.
